


Heat Exhaustion

by kingdomkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend wanted “heavy bein really buff and sweaty and manly and medic’s like “ooh mister heavy”” so i tried to make it but I supergoofed cuz I tried to make a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Exhaustion

The BLU Heavy wakes up two hours before the first battle begins. He eats a large breakfast supplied by the Pyro and takes a shower before the Demoman and after the Spy. After his shower, the team’s Sniper passes him in the hallway with the day’s weather report.

“It’s gonna be a hot one, mates,” the Australian man tells him and Demoman. He takes a sip of coffee from his mug. “If you know what’s good for ya, you’ll wear a hat. In your case…” He turns to Heavy, the man’s big bald head and bare arms on his mind. “Keep some sunblock around.”

“Sunblock,” Heavy repeats, thinking of the thirty sun lotion tubes sitting on his dresser. “I have this.”

The Spy exits the bathroom and adjusts his tie before asking about the weather. Sniper lifts his mug to Heavy before the large man steps through the open doorway to continue his daily routine.  
Heavy’s day is uneventful. RED team’s Soldier zeroes in on his gut with his rockets, which blow him apart in sprays that delight the enemy Medic. When he isn’t avoiding rockets, he beats the Engineer’s machines until his fists are bleeding and there’s metal stuck in his flesh. The better to tear through the enemy Pyro’s mask and shred their face with, he thinks.

Around noon he feels strange. His stomach hurts like he might be sick, and with every punch he delivers to the other team’s skulls, he feels worse. By one PM he develops a headache and by two he feels absolutely horrible. Several sticky grenades stuck to a corner catch him off guard, and he’s sent back to respawn to wallow in his ill feelings.

“Whoa, hey, big guy, y’all right?” Scout asks, squatting to look Heavy in the face. “Come on, man, get it together. We need you out there!” He punches the man’s big arm and smiles, but all he receives is a half-hearted glare. “Damn, this is serious. Yo, Medic!” He runs to the repawn door, calling for the German man. “Hey Doc!”

Medic comes only after the others have made a significant push for the point. “What? What is it? You are not even on the battlefield!”

“It’s not me, Doc, it’s him.” Scout points at the large man resting against the cool wall. “If we’re gonna win this, we need all the strength we got. And Heavy’s got a whole lotta strength. S’not like I’m worried or nothin’.”

“Of course not.” Medic waves his hand. “Why are you still here? Get out!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Scout pats the man on his great blue shoulder. “Feel better, pal.” With that he sprints out and away, right to the battlefield.

“Now,” Medic begins, kneeling to just below Heavy’s seated height. “What is the problem?”

Heavy licks his dry lips. His mouth feels like a desert. “I feel sick, Doctor.” The other man turns his hand over and checks his pulse. “And tired. My strength is gone. I get dark spots in my eyes.”

Medic hums. “Profuse sweating…”

“I am sweating?” The man wipes his brow. As a matter of fact, yes, he is.

“I see. There is nothing to worry about!” The Medic pets his knee. “The heat is getting to you. You need water and a little rest. I worry more about the water.” Since Heavy needs to conserve his energy, he fetches water from the supply closet. Heavy takes it gratefully. “Drink at your own pace. Too much water too quickly will cause problems.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Heavy impatiently drinks as much water as he can in several gulps, much to the Medic’s obvious displeasure. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, lifts his minigun and heads to the door. “Now we kill!”

Medic frowns but follows him anyway. “Ja.”

During the rest of the day, Heavy drinks water every time he returns to respawn. It is not part of his routine but neither was the heat, so he can’t complain. Within hours he feels revitalized and is back to punching through the RED Scout’s neck. The day ends with many victories for BLU and Heavy thinks it is a good way to end the workday.

There is blood, sweat and dirt smeared all over his arms and face when he meets the Medic that evening. The German man has already showered and dressed casually when he welcomes him into his little room.  
“You are filthy!” the dark-haired man shouts, keeping Heavy at arms’ length so he can look over him. “Look at you! Shirt torn, half a pant leg missing… Ach, these cuts are probably infected by now. You smell like rotten flesh.”

He looks angry and disgusted, but Heavy knows better, especially when the shorter man grabs him by his shirt collar and drags him down with a feral grin. “I like it.”


End file.
